


A Taste of Affection and Jealousy

by Magpie_Game



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, shunsui and nanao are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Game/pseuds/Magpie_Game
Summary: When Nanao and Renji are tired of playing second fiddle they decide to explore the growing attraction between them. This leaves Shunsui in a bind and determined to win his fastidious lieutenant's heart.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Ise Nanao, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading! This isn't going to be super canon compliant. (AKA Shun and Nan are not related. The timeline of who is captain in certain squads might be off.) I love Kube's work and playing with his characters. I don't own Bleach.

Nanao was used to parties, even if they weren’t her favorite event. She had planned more than her fair share of parties for the Eighth and for the SWA. She planned so many i that she got quite good at it. Gone were the days of bake sale fundraisers. Now when Nemu and Yachiru wanted to raise money for something they came to her. That was how she ended up planning a party in a rundown restaurant in Sereitei. After pooling their resources the SWA fixed it up, and now it was sparkling and majestic. Now the SWA had the perfect place for the parties they dreamt about.

“Can we have it modern living world style only?” Rangiku requested during party planning meeting. “Uniforms are so drab.” “

Some people will be just coming off of patrol Rangiku.” Nanao shook her head.

“Let them shower first! A party is a party. I say no uniforms.” Rangiku held firm and eventually the other girls agreed with her. Nanao huffed but relented. Living world style it was. This party was a success to be sure. A majority of the off duty shinigami had made an appearance, each paying their entrance fee for a chance to hear the music Yoruichi was blasting through speakers she borrowed from Urahara. Nanao didn’t like the idea of charging an entrance fee but the other insisted it was necessary to help cover the costs for funding. Since the Summer donation was going to a set of Orphanages out in Lower Rukongai she relented.

“Are we sure the party should be this big Momo?” Nanao asked. But Momo wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy giggling in Izuru’s ear. His hand was wrapped tightly around the brunette’s waist and his cheeks were flushed as he gazed into his fiance’s eyes. Nanao blushed and moved a step away from the happy couple. Nanao was happy for her friend, Momo deserved happiness after literally being stabbed in the heart. But their newfound admiration for public displays of affection made her uncomfortable.

“What was that Nanao-chan?” Momo slipped, using the nickname Nanao detested. “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing. I’m going to go make the rounds, make sure everything is going smoothly.” Nanao forgave her for the slip and for not listening. Momo nodded and turned back to her man. Nanao adjusted the strap of her tank top and headed off to the bar. Living world style was always difficult for her, since she never followed the latest trends Rangiku was always going on about. But she did a good job this time; she wore dark high waisted jeans that hugged her hips, a black structured midriff with a low v and criss cross straps on the back. She finished the look with black heels. She tried to forget Rangiku’s back handed compliment that the tank looked great on her because she was so small that she didn’t need a bra. The outfit gave her an extra boost of confidence, which was what she sorely needed during any party.

Shunsui was there, as he usually was, sitting next to Captain Ukitake. They were surrounded by a small gaggle of willing and eager female shinigami who giggled at every other word they spoke. It made Nanao roll her eyes even when a lump formed in her throat. She caught his eyes when she went up to the bar and he smiled at her. His real smile, the one he didn’t share with other women often. But still he remained in the booth. Nanao swallowed and smiled back even though the old familiar ache in her heart began to throb. He looked so achingly beautiful in his dark shirt and dress pants that it took all her strength to continue on to the bar. She didn’t want to make sure the wine list was fine. Nanao wanted to pull him away from the booth out onto the patio where she could run her hands down his chest as he devoured her lips. That never happened. He always met her eyes with a challenge. So far, neither wanted to lose.

“Can I get a glass of rose please?” Nanao forgot about her original mission to check the wine list. She could feel his eyes on her back and it was getting more and more difficult being in the same room as him.

“No plum wine tonight?” Hantaro winked at her. Isane had managed to talk her gentle boyfriend into playing bartender at most of their parties. He did a surprisingly great job.

“I wanted to mix it up tonight.” Nanao smiled, “How’s it going for you so far?”

“Great! People are remembering to tip this time.”

“I’m glad.” Nanao laughed. “Just don’t let my captain get away without paying his tab.”

“Now, now Nanao-chan.” A deep rumble came from over her left ear. “It’s not kind to gossip about me while I’m in the same room.”

Nanao took a sip of her bubbly before turning to face him. He was giving her his wolfish grin now, the one he slipped to the women in the booth. The same women who were watching them with jealous eyes. Nanao set her jaw as her eyes flashed up to his face.

“I’m not gossiping. I’m simply instructing. I am the planner of this party after all. I need to make sure everything is in place.”

“So I see.” Shunsui grinned. “Would you like to help me choose a drink for my table?” He gestured back to where Ukitake was sitting. Some of the women waved at him. The others were too engaged with the other captain to bother. The flicks of jealousy started in her belly again. Nanao was sure her eyes were betraying her.

“I put your favorite brands on the menu tonight. I’m surprised you need help picking.”

“What if I want to know what a lovely lady would prefer, instead of going off of my favorites?”

“You have plenty of ‘lovely ladies at your table, captain.” Nanao bristled. She took another sip of wine. “I suggest you ask one of them.” She turned her back to him again, this time taking a seat at the bar. “But if you must know the rose is delicious.” Nanao relented.

She felt his body lean over her shoulder as he ordered a bottle for his table. Hantaro produced it, shooting apologetic eyes at Nanao as he gave it to the captain. Nanao winced. Was she truly so see through that everyone knew how she felt about her superior officer?

“Thank you for your recommendation Nanao-chan.” Shunsui whispered in her ear. It was that, his tone of voice that clarified what she had been suspecting. He knew it too. Nanao swallowed and turned her head away from him. She found herself looking at Renji Abarai’s profile. She closed her eyes and nodded. His retreating footsteps was her sign that he finally left. Nanao opened her eyes again.

“You should have just told him to stick with sake.” Renji said into his drink. “Women don’t much like sake in my experience.”

Nanao couldn’t stifle a sad laugh. Perhaps he was right. She herself wasn’t fond of sake. But her captain seemed to love it. If he wouldn’t bend to her at least she could make him drink something different.

“Maybe you’re right.” Nanao smiled. “But if he’s buying drinks for a whole table hopefully he will give Hantaro here a nice tip at the end of the night.”

“If he remembers.” Hantaro scoffed. Nanao rolled her eyes in agreement.

“What are you drinking Abarai-san?” “Just a beer. And you can just call me Renji, Nanao.” Renji offered. “I mean, if I can call you Nanao that is.”

“That’s fine. It’s nice to be called just by my given name from time to time. Instead of that annoying diminutive.” She paused. “I’m sorry Rukia couldn’t make it.”

“Don’t be.” Renji muttered. “She didn’t want to be here.”

“Oh,” Nanao bit her lip. “She seemed excited about it when we were planning the party.”

“When she heard there was a chance to patrol in the living world she jumped for it.” Renji was looking down in his empty glass again.

“Oh.” After a moment she added, “Who went with her?”

“No one. She’s training and patrolling with Ichigo. Again.”

“Oh.” Nanao nodded. Then the two of them fell into silence, looking into their glasses. Nanao glanced over to him again and saw that his eyes held the same heavy cloud her own held. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m, I’m sorry Renji.”

“I told you, don’t be.” He signaled to Hantaro for another. “I should face the facts sooner or later. Maybe that way she won’t have to outright reject me. Since that seems difficult for her.”

“Yeah. That seems to be a difficult thing for people to do.”

Nanao sighed. She glanced back at the booth Shunsui occupied. He was deep in a conversation with some blonde now. The sat in silence for a few moments while Nanao drained her wineglass. She found herself glancing over at Renji more, taking in his outfit, and his posture. Even though he was slightly hunched it didn’t hide his impeccable physique. He was dressed simply, with dark jeans and a dark green t-shirt over a long sleeve white shirt. The sleeves of the white shirt were pushed up around his elbows, revealing the curves and edges of his tattoos. _It’d be nice to trace those_ , Nanao thought to herself, _see how far they go_. He glanced her way just as she was finishing the thought. She felt a twinge of heat touch her cheeks. Renji grinned at her, had she been staring that long?

“We make an interesting pair don’t we?” He smiled again. “We are about as see through as these glasses we have here. At least no one is laughing at us.”

“To our faces at least.” Nanao turned back to him. Isane came up to chat with Hantaro at that point, standing next to Nanao. The shorter woman stepped closer to Renji to make room. Their arms brushed. She could feel his muscles tense under his sleeves. “But Rukia is missing out on much more than the party, if you ask me.”

Renji seemed taken aback by that. His eyes widened as his eyebrows disappeared into his tattoos. Nanao smiled as she placed a tip in Hantaro’s jar. Let Shunsui thinks he was a bore who didn’t know how to flirt. She could prove him wrong, even if he didn’t know it.

“Thanks.” Renji grinned again, it was higher on the left side, showing off his gleaming teeth. “For the record, he might be one of the oldest and strongest captains, but he’s kind of an idiot if he can’t see you. Past all that.” He gestured to the ladies who were laughing at something Ukitake had said. But Shunsui wasn’t laughing. He was watching the pair at the bar with keen interest.

“Thank you.” Nanao turned back to the other lieutenant. “No one has ever said anything like that to me before.”

“Then he’s not the only idiot.” Renji’s eyes were trained on hers. Nanao rolled her lips together. Nanao wasn’t surprised that heat was beginning to spread in her belly. Renji was one of the most attractive male shinigami in Sereitei. She was surprised that he seemed to be just as drawn in to her as she was to him.

“Nanao!” A wail broke through her thoughts. “We have a problem.”

Nanao groaned as she turned toward the sound of the voice. Kiyone was flush faced and panting, which wasn’t surprising. Kiyone rarely reported an incident without an added dramatic flair.

“What Kiyone?” Nanao snapped. Kiyone pointed to where Shuhei was slumped over on a table. Rangiku was busy chatting with some other older Shinigami who were also sitting there. Copious amounts of sake bottles adorned the table.

“Ugh,” Nanao sighed. “Again? He needs to stop trying to keep up with her.”

“That will never happen.” Renji barked out a laugh. “Not while it’s his life’s mission to impress her. Come on, I’ll help you.”

The three made their way to the crowded table. Rangiku didn’t even notice that Shuhei was drooling into oblivion until Nanao made her get up so they could have better access to him.

“Oh, poor Shuhei-kun!” Rangiku cried. “I didn’t even notice.”

“You never do.” Nanao deadpanned. She tugged on Shuhei’s heavy arm. “Come on Shuhei-san. Help a girl out. Just be a little mobile.”

His respond indicated that he actually heard her. Shuhei lifted himself off the booth and leaned heavily on her shoulders. Shuhei exhaled heavily in her face; Nanao wrinkled her nose tightly and held her breath. Over imbibed sake breath was not one of her favorite scents. Renji eased the other man’s weight off of her and onto his own shoulders as he half carried, half walked the drunk man out the door. Nanao went ahead, holding the door open for both of them. Renji got him out of the restaurant and halfway down the length of the building before he turned back to Nanao.

“You didn’t need to come with me Nanao, I can handle him on my own.” He offered. But Nanao could see the sweat on his brow. Shuhei was strong, and he wasn’t actually doing much to help Renji walk.

“And leave you to deal with Kensei on your own? What kind of friend would I be?” Nanao winked.

“Should I come too?” Rangiku wailed behind them. Neither Nanao nor Renji noticed that the redhead had followed them out the door. Nanao definitely didn’t notice that Shunsui had followed behind her.

“No. You stay put. You did enough damage already.” Nanao ordered.

“I can help Shuhei-kun Nanao-chan. Stay and enjoy the party.” Shunsui interjected.

“You’ve probably had as much sake as he did. Please just let us handle this. I promise this will be the last distraction your evening will suffer.”

“Helping you wouldn’t be a distraction Nanao-chan,” Shunsui said gently.

“It’s fine sir. Go back to the party.”

“I got most of his weight Nanao,” Renji jerked his head to the right. “We should get him back to bed before he threatens either of our clothes.”

Nanao laughed and followed Renji’s lead. It took longer than either of them would have liked to get Shuhei back to the squad 9 dorms. When they finally reached them, Nanao had a bead of sweat roll down her neck. Somehow the managed the door to the dorms, and the drunken lieutenant’s room in moderate silence. Shuhei groaned and Nanao shushed him as forcefully as she could. They flopped him down on his side and propped up his head on the pillow. Nanao dragged his trash can to the side of the bed. Then she rummaged in his medicine cabinet for aspirin. She found some and left it on his dresser along with a glass of water.

“I take it you’ve down this before.” Renji whispered.

“Far too many times.” Nanao nodded. “For a far drunker individual. Come on, let’s get out of here before anyone catches us.” They slipped out the door and shunpoed away, back to the alley behind the squad. Nanao leaned a hand against the cool white side of the building. She was stronger than most people realized but hauling another body across Sereitie took some work. Though Shuhei felt a great deal lighter than her captain. That was probably because Renji helped take some of his weight. 

“Ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She wished she had a handkerchief on hand but there was no room in her outfit for one. 

“Just a little sweaty.”

“Same here.” Renji nodded. “Want to go back to the party?”

“I suppose I should.” Nanao glanced at the empty streets of Soul Society. It was empty, everyone was either sleeping, at the party, or on duty. This was Nanao’s favorite time of night to be out. “Though I’d rather be out here.”

“I know. It’s nice when it’s quiet.” Renji agreed. “It’s almost seems like we could have a peaceful existence, doesn’t it?”

“No weapons or fighting. Just quiet.” Nanao smiled. “If only for a few moments.”

“Nanao-san?” Renji turned to face her. She tilted her face up to meet his eyes. The same loneliness was there again but this time there was something else too. Something heated and wanting. “I know that I’m not him but-,” 

“But?”

“But maybe we could pretend, for a little bit tonight?” Renji’s cheeks reddened. He lowered his face to hers. “I mean,”

“It’s alright,” Nanao rose on her toes to meet him halfway, “We don’t need to pretend.”

Her lips found his and he exhaled all the tension that had been building in his body. His one hand wrapped around her waist while the other settled on the nape of her neck. Their mouths began to slant over one another as he angled her face to deepen the kiss. Tension and heat were quickly building between them. Nanao gripped Renji’s shoulders tightly. She had quickly lost herself in the moment. He smelled so different than Kyoraku smelled. Renji smelled like sunlight and citrus. The crisp scent of his aftershave tingled her nostrils. It reminded her of cloves and cinnamon, warm and homey. She loved those scents.

It could have gone on forever, or at least until they needed another breath of air; but the sound of gravel crunching under footsteps called out to them in warning. They sprang apart. Nanao quickly wrapped both of her arms tightly around her midsection. Renji wiped at his chin but smiled down at her.

“You’re missing the party Nanao-chan.” The deep voice called out to her. Nanao paled as she raised her eyes to meet her captains. There was no teasing smile on his lips. No laughter in his eyes. He was serious, as serious as when he headed off into battle.

“Sir?”

“We thought perhaps you two got caught taking Shuhei home. The trip seemed longer than necessary.” Shunsui crossed his arms over his chest. Was it possible that he was jealous? Did he even catch them kissing? Nanao could have sworn they broke away in time before he appeared on the scene.

“We had a little chat.” Renji tried to remain as neutral as possible. “That’s all, Captain Kyoraku.”

“Ah, well. You have people waiting on you.” Shunsui explained. “Rukia was wondering where you were.” 

“Rukia?”

“Yeah. Apparently she entrusted the rest of her patrol to Ichigo.”

“Oh.” Renji swallowed and looked at Nanao. She looked back up at him, afraid to see his apologetic eyes. But there wasn’t any apology in Renji’s eyes. They were still the same eyes that looked at her in the bar. Maybe he didn’t regret that moment they had.

“We’ll head back Captain.” Nanao took a step forward, “You don’t need to escort us.”

“I’m just looking out for my Nanao-chan.” The captain muttered and he walked the rest of the way next to her. The tension in his back was painfully obvious. It only got worse when Renji came up to her other side and nudged her with his shoulder. Nanao smiled as she nudged him back. When they got to the restaurant Renji went in first. Sure enough Shunsui was right, Rukia was there, in clean clothes, eagerly looking around for the red head. The shorter woman bounded over to him. A stab of her own jealousy slid through Nanao’s heart, but she reprimanded herself. What they shared was a moment, he didn’t promise her anymore. As Nanao made her way through the door a hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Nanao-chan,” Shunsui tugged back out of the building. He handed her his handkerchief. “You are being careful?”

“Careful with what?” She raised her eyebrows. Nanao took the offered napkin and dabbed it against her neck and collarbone. He held his hand out for it. After a moment she dropped the handkerchief in his palm.

“Your heart my Nanao-chan.” Shunsui leaned into her, their bodies so close they could have been touching.

“I don’t want your heart getting hurt.”

“That’s funny. Coming from you.” Nanao bit her lip.

“Your heart is always on my mind Nanao-chan.” Shunsui murmured. He looked so dangerous and he was so close that Nanao didn’t trust herself. She pushed away from his body and hit the wall with her back. She would rather deal with the sting from the wall than the sting of his affection. It was too fickle for her tender heart to bear.

“Thank you for your concern, captain.” Nanao said curtly. “Now, we came here to enjoy the party. We should go do that.”

“Nanao-chan?”

“I’m sure your table is waiting.” Nanao snapped before heading back into the party. He was not about to make her feel bad for stealing a kiss. Not when she was certain he had done it himself that very night. Let him be jealous. It would do him some good to feel it now and again.

Shunsui sighed as she disappeared amongst the bodies on the dance floor. Jealousy poured through veins like whiskey. He saw the way her hands gripped Abarai’s shoulders. Those should have been his shoulders, not Renji’s. _They will be my shoulders_ , Shunsui thought to himself. He stuffed the handkerchief into his chest pocket. _You can bank on that Nanao-chan_.


	2. Summer Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunsui ponders the previous evening while hoping to catch Nanao.

Summer was ending soon. Shunsui sighed at the thought. The wind was changing, a chill was mingling with each breeze. He was sitting in the middle of a small park in between the 8th and the 9th squads. He wasn’t waiting for anyone in particular, he was just trying to enjoy the final days of warmth and sunshine on his own. Shunsui half expected, half hoped Nanao would seek him out to reprimand him for not working. But that wasn’t going to happen either. Today was Nanao’s day off.

He shut his eyes and reclined against the soft grass. The wind picked up again. Someone was baking somewhere and the scent of cinnamon hit his nose. It was pleasant and reassuring. But also familiar. What smelled like cinnamon?

A flashing memory jolted his eyes open. Nanao smelled like cinnamon. At least she did after she spent how long attached to Renji Abarai’s mouth. Shunsui’s eyes narrowed. Abarai. Of all the people who he expected to be attracted to his Nanao-chan, Abarai was the last person he would have suspected. For as long as Shunsui had known the 6th squad lieutenant the younger man had staked his claim on Rukia Kuchki. Plenty of nameless men had tried their hand at romancing his efficient vice captain. None of them had ever succeed. To his knowledge anyway. None but Abarai.

His throat began to tighten. Shunsui wanted to close his eyes but he knew that if he did he would just be replaying the scene all over again. Nanao’s hand on Renji’s shoulders. Renji’s hand around her waist. The other on her neck. The memory sent Shunsui’s blood boiling. It took all his restraint to stop himself from hunting Nanao down and asking her about the moment. He exhaled deeply twice. Perhaps it was just a moment. Nothing more.

To his surprise he saw Nanao rounding the corner of the path just up ahead. She was dressed in living world clothes again, which meant that she must have gone to the living world on her day off. She was in a floral high necked peplum shirt that had gauzy sleeves. The gentle colors suited her, they brought out the rose in her cheeks. She had on simple slim fit jeans and sandals; she looked so beautiful it made his heart ache. Of course he would fall in love with the one woman who seemed able to resist all his tried and true techniques. It served him right after how many centuries of selfishness.

“Captain.” Nanao nodded to him as she passed.

“Nanao-chan. Did you enjoy your day off?”

“It’s still my day off.” Her lips quirked into a small smile.

“Did you enjoy your time in the living world then?”

“I did.” Nanao answered. “It was pleasantly peaceful.”

Shunsui debated on his next question. He could ask her to join him for dinner, which wouldn’t be too much of a surprise. They had often shared a meal together, but that never happened on her day off. He could also ask her to sit with him for a moment there. That would be more unusual on her day off but perhaps she wouldn’t mind.

“Would you sit with me a moment Nanao-chan?”

She raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised but silent. After a moment of debate, Nanao shifted her purchase and bag to the ground as she sat down next to him. They were sitting on his pink haori with Shunsui at the head and Nanao at the feet. Her back was stiff and her shoulders were firm. She was clearly uncomfortable.

“Did you enjoy the party?” Her voice broke the silence between them.

“I did. You are an excellent party planner Nanao-chan.”

“Thank you. It’s a developed skill, not a natural talent.” She sighed.

“Have you ever been to a party that you enjoyed?” Shunsui asked. “Surely there must have been one.”

“This last party was quite nice actually.” Nanao responded.

“Why is that?” Shunsui asked over the lump in his throat. Was it because of what happened with Abarai? All they had was a moment in an alley. Surely it would take more than one moment of affection to change an entire night for his lieutenant.

He looked over at her face while she stared out into the meadow beyond the building.A touch of pink colored her cheeks and her eyes were wistful. Not just wistful, sad too. Shunsui never stopped to consider that Nanao might be lonely. She was a busy woman, successful in her career with plenty of friends. Now he kicked himself for being so empty headed.

“Nanao-chan?”

“Hm?” She turned back to him with clear, firm eyes again.

“What made that party so special Nanao-chan?” He leaned across the haori to her moving his hands closer to hers on the coat. Her tongue peeked out to lick her lips. His eyes darted to them. Would she be receptive to him?

“Ise-san!” A voice called out from behind them. Nanao turned quickly. Shunsui sighed and pushed himself back upright.

“Ise-san! There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Shuhei broke into a wide smile as he jogged up to them. “I wanted to thank you for the other night.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Nanao nodded as she stood up to greet him. “But really Renji carried most of your weight.”

“Ha yeah. I figured. But he said you were the one that thought of the aspirin and the,” Shuhei coughed and scratched the back of his head. “the uh, trash can.”

“Oh, right. Yes, that was me.” Nanao gave him an empathetic smile. “I’ve had many nights putting a tired and very drunk individual to bed.”

Shunsui looked up at them. He huffed. Was Shuhei interested in his lieutenant as well? Since when did she become the shiny new toy?

“Well. Thank you. I lost my head that night. I’ve been doing that a lot.” Shuhei looked sheepish. “I can’t ever get my bearings when I’m around Matsumoto.”

“We all make mistakes lieutenant.” Nanao said briskly. Then she softened a bit. “But if you’d ask me, if you gave her more space perhaps she would be able to notice what she was missing?”

“What?” Shuhei put his hand down. Confusion was spread across his tattooed features.

“If she doesn’t notice you when you’re next to her, maybe she will notice you if you’re across the room.” Nanao elaborated. “Not plastered out of your mind.”

“Right.” Shuhei nodded slowly. Then enlightenment hit. “Oh!”

“Just my opinion. Anyway.”

“Thanks Ise-san. A group of us are going out to eat tonight. I’ll try that!” He gave her a small bow before running off.

When Nanao turned back to her captain the man was frowning. He pushed himself up to stand, kicking up his haori with his left foot. Shunsui brushed it off before sharing his opinion.

“Do you think that’s wise, Nanao-chan?”

“What?”

“Giving relationship advice to Shuhei-kun? I doubt Rangiku would appreciate him playing the part of an aloof lover.”

“Unless you know something I don’t know they aren’t lovers. Shuhei is a lovesick puppy and Rangiku is his uninterested owner.” Nanao challenged. “If he wants to get her attention he needs to stop drinking himself into oblivion. He should do something that is really important to her or really catches her eye. Or ignore her. Then she might have the chance to miss him.”

“But you don’t know how Rangiku feels about him. She could genuinely care for the boy but not know how to proceed.” Shunsui countered. This was quickly turning into an argument he didn’t want to have. Still, as casual as their friendship was, Shunsui felt the need to protect his blonde friend.

“Right. As if Rangiku could ever be stumped as to what to do when a guy likes her.” Nanao rolled her eyes. This was classic Shunsui. Patronizing his lieutenant instead of trusting her instinct. Rangiku was a man eater. Surely she wasn’t flustered by the 9th squad vice captain.

“Do you have any idea what’s like being Rangiku?” Shunsui asked.

“If you mean being stunningly beautiful and irresistible to all men then no. I don’t.” Her face reddened. The question felt like a low blow. It was as if he was throwing it in her face that next to Rangiku Nanao would be considered plain.

“No, to be loved by Gin.” Shunsui gave his head a sharp shake. “To be betrayed by the one person your life was built around? To lose that person twice? Can you blame her for being a little cautious?”

Nanao flushed red, one part angry, one part embarassed. It was true, she had never considered her friend’s past. It wasn’t like Rangiku went around moping or carrying a bruised heart. She barely mentioned her former lover. At least, not too Nanao or anyone else in the SWA. Perhaps it was because no one ever stopped to listen or ask her. Guilt began to seep into Nanao’s brain. Her friend truly had gone through pain but she had never taken the time to ask Rangiku how she felt. Nanao would need to remedy that.

“I don’t know how that feels. But I know how Shuhei feels.” Nanao steadied the tremor in her voice. “His devotion to her goes far beyond attraction. He, he,”

Nanao stopped and swallowed. Who was she talking about here, herself? Or Shuhei-san? The truth was the two of them were too much a like in this arena. Nanao was as tied to Shunsui as Shuhei was tied to Rangiku. The only difference was that she burned her love up from the inside out, instead of the outside in, like he did.

“He truly cares for her. Giving her some space isn’t a game. It will be helpful for both of them. If Rangiku is overwhelmed with his affection this will give her a chance to breath. Think things through before she considers another relationship. And it will also give Shuhei a chance to prove his worth to her. And to also stop having needless hangovers.”

Shunsui’s demeanor softened and he reached out to her. She dodged his hand as she took a step back. The heat was draining from her face but her heart was still pounding. How close had she come to revealing too much? Shunsui was a perceptive man. If he didn’t know by now that she had feelings for him, strong feelings, this little conversation surely revealed them.

“Nanao, look at me please.” His voice was too gentle to resist. Her eyes raised to meet his and she knew she had made a mistake. He could see everything. Nanao could feel her throat go dry. “Don’t be too harsh on her. Sometimes it takes us reckless ones too long to realize our old habits are hurting what matters most.”

Shunsui raised his hand to her jaw as he took a step closer to her. This time Nanao remained still. As his thumb brushed her cheek she felt the familiar ache in her chest begin to beat. Her left hand raised to meet his. Her fingers gently wrapped around his wrist. The hair at the back of his hands scratched her palms. The wind shifted and she could smell the grass on him. His haori fell to the ground again; the rustle of the soft fabric went ignored by its owner. For Nanao the movement brought her back to reality, back to the park, back to the 8th that was their home. It was broad daylight. Anyone could see them. She didn’t want to do this here.

“I’ll keep that in mind captain.” She whispered, taking a step back from him. His brow wrinkled in disappointment but he relented. Shunsui flexed the fingers that held her before dropping the hand back to his side.

“Nanao, my Nanao-chan,” He smiled. “Come have dinner with me tonight?”

“I can’t,” She shook her head. His smiled faded but he was determined to try again.

“We can go to the noodle shop in-,“

“I told Momo I would see her tonight. I’m sorry captain. I can’t cancel.”

“Ever my loyal Nanao-chan.” Shunsui smiled again, this time a wider smile. He hoped it covered his disappointment. “The noodle shop can wait for another night then.”

Nanao turned to leave. She debated telling him that Momo had invited Izuru along, and that perhaps he could go with her. That might make the situation awkward, three lieutenants out with a captain. Two couples out for an evening. Someone might think it was a date.

“Nanao-chan?”

“Have you ever been to the little bistro near the 3rd district?”

“Once or twice. Ukitake likes it. It’s been a while since we ate there. Why do you ask?”

“That’s where I am going tonight,” Nanao swallowed, “Where we are going tonight. I just thought I would get your take on it. I’m not familiar with that district.”

“It’s nice. Very comfortable. Not too fancy.” The perfect place for his Nanao-chan. He had never taken her there before. Shunsui kicked himself. He had never taken her anywhere special. No wonder she wrapped herself up in someone else’s arms.

“Thank you sir.” Nanao gave him a slight bow. Their eyes met and she held the gaze fora moment longer than she usually did. He grinned and she turned quickly to head back to her quarters.

Shunsui brushed the dirt and grass off the back of his clothes before he headed off to find Ukitake. They didn’t have plans for this evening but that was about to change. It was time they revisited that little bistro for themselves.


	3. A Frank Discussion

“Isn’t this a little desperate?” Ukitake swirled the tea in his cup. It was hard to fight the embarrassment that was brewing in his stomach. It didn't help that he was also battling a bit of indigestion. “Even for you?”

“Not necessarily. You like the 3rd district restaurants.” Shunsui popped the last of his potato into his mouth. 

“Yes, but it doesn’t help that Ise-san told you she was coming to the 3rd district tonight”

“Yes, but she didn’t say when she was coming to this Bistro. She just said she was coming here. Besides you like this place.” That was true. They had eaten a decent meal there. It was the most Ukitake had eaten in a week. Yes, Shunsui was hoping to run into her. He would even settle for a glimpse of her. But they had been there for at least two hours and there was no Nanao-chan in sight. Maybe they canceled. 

“I like many places.” Ukitake rolled his eyes. “We could have gone to any of them.”

“It was my turn to choose. We don’t have to stay long. We can get a drink elsewhere if you’d like.”

“I’d like. It’s one thing to be privy to your schemes. It’s another to be a part of them.” Although it was pointless to argue against them. Jushiro had been part Shunsui’s schemes since their academy days. 

“You’ve been a part of my schemes for years. Why is this scheme bothersome to you?” Shunsui finished his last dish. 

“Because you’re not being fair to Ise-san. She’s loved you for years. You’ve been too dense to realize it,”

“I’ve realized it.” Shunsui interrupted. Shunsui was many things but dense was not one of them. 

“Then you’ve been too selfish to change your ways. Now, when potentially someone else is interested you are making a move.” Ukitake finished his tea. He signaled for the check. The waitress had put both their meals on the same tab. “It’s a dick move.”

“I hadn’t made a move before not because I was sleeping with other women. It’s been a long time since I slept with someone.” Shunsui argued. He’d rather not have this conversation in public. But when Ukitake got a bug in his head he couldn't let it go. 

“How long is long? A week?” 

Shunsui glared at him. 

“How long is long?” Ukitake quirked an eyebrow.

Shunsui reached into his uniform to get his wallet. He thumbed through his money, included a tip, and placed the bills on top of the note. He waved his fingers in the air to try to get the waitresses attention. 

“HOW LONG IS LONG KYORAKU?”

“Years. More than a few.” Shunsui tucked the wallet safely back into his chest pocket.

“I don’t believe you.” Ukitake crossed his arms. Shunsui hadn’t gone years without chasing a woman. It was impossible. 

Shunsui stared at him as the waitress came by to pick up the check. Ukitake reached into his own jacket but Shunsui shook his head. The meal was on him. That was one plus of this night at least. 

“Then you tell me, when was the last time I brought someone home?” The dark haired man questioned. “If you know my nocturnal habits so well?”

“What about the SWA auction?”

“Nanao bought me and forced me to do paperwork. Next.”

“Two years ago. The all staff party?”

“No. I was spent that night only half drunk trying to make sure Enjoji didn’t burn down the picnic tables.” Shunsui huffed. “He gets too excited when he is inebriated and trying to impress women.”

“I wonder who he learned that from? Also someone should probably tell him to stop trying to impress Soi Fon.” Ukitake scoffed. 

“I’ve tried.” Shunsui shook his head. “The man is relentless.”

“Wait, where was Ise-san that night?” Ukitake cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember the party better. It didn't help that he spent the most of that party more than slightly inebriated himself.

“With Momo-chan.” Shunsui explained. “It was her first party back. Nanao-chan was being supportive.”

Shunsui’s eyes got glassy for a moment. Ukitake set down his cup and stared at his friend. Had it truly been that long since he had seen Shunsui bring home a different woman? Sure he had spent many a night flirting at the bar. But he had always gone home alone. Or with Nanao-chan, if she came to collect him. Jushiro flipped through his memories, trying to pinpoint the last time his friend came in to a captain’s meeting with that normal, I just got laid smile. It had been years. In fact, it seemed that the times Shunsui stayed out late enough for Nanao to collect him he was mostly sober. Sober and somber. 

“No, it can’t be.” Ukitake exclaimed softly. “You’re right.” 

“Thank you.” Shunsui stood up. Ukitake followed as they made their way out of the bistro. “Although you could look less shocked.”

“What have you been doing all this time?” Ukitake asked. They walked past the Bistro toward a small candy store on the corner. There was a small bar across the candy shop, but neither Ukitake or Kyoraku enjoyed their selection. Ukitake was hoping for a drink at one of the 13th’s establishments. It was more comfortable there. And they were priced better. 

“Pining?” Shunsui offered. Ukitake laughed. “Biding my time. Waiting for the right moment when I knew she wouldn’t transfer or report me for harassment.”

“You’ve been waiting too long. She’s been waiting for you.” Ukitake paused. “At least, I think she’s been waiting for you.” 

“I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“Rukia said,” Ukitake stopped. “I guess Rukia isn’t the most reliable source of romantic information.”

“Rukia isn’t the most reliable source of romantic anything.” Shunsui sniffed. “What with the whole Ichigo thing.”

“She’s not like that.” Ukitake flushed. “She’s, it’s complicated I guess. I know she has feelings for Renji.”

“Speaking of.” Shunsui stopped walking. He pulled Ukitake aside closer to the candy shop. They saw Renji exit the bar and head toward the Bistro. Izuru met him there. The two shook hands and shared a laugh. “Draw your reitsu in.”

“What?”

“Please?”

Ukitake sighed but drew his reitsu in. Shunsui did the same. Momo and Nanao walked up. They both were dressed in pretty pastel colored sun dresses. Nanao had a cardigan on over hers. The wind was changing, she prepared for that. But she did change out of the outfit she had on earlier. She was beautiful in pastels, ethereal and serene looking. Like a flower petal on the surface of a lake. The quartet entered the bistro happily, Izuru’s hand was on Momo’s back. Renji held the door for Nanao. Shunsui chewed on the inside of his cheek. Abarai just had his second moment with Nanao. Sure it was only for a few seconds, but it still counted. He was bound to have more tonight. Without Shunsui hovering in the corner. 

“Wait a minute here will you?” Shunsui asked. “Afterwards we can go to that night place in the 13th you like.” 

“Sure. What are you doing?”

“Stepping up my game.” Shunsui answered as he headed into the sweets shop. He picked out a few of the pretty, well made chocolates that he knew Nanao liked best. The dark chocolate raspberry swirl was her favorite. He also got a coffee and cream truffle as well. As he stood at the check out counter he spotted bags of dried fruit for sale. Dried persimmon was hidden behind dried pineapple. Shunsui fished out a bag and added it to his purchases. Might as well try to give Hisagi san a leg up as well. Kid could use all the help he could get. 

"Satisfied?" Ukitake asked as Shunsui exited the shop.

"For now."


	4. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Izuru force Renji and Nanao into a double date. It's not as awkward as one might thing.

Nanao was expecting to be the third wheel that night. It was a role she had played many times before. Whenever she when out with Rangiku Nanao normally ended up alone and mostly ignored in her own corner of the booth while someone drooled over the busty blonde. Even when she went out with Isane or Momo Nanao was used to being the only one on her side of the booth. The only time she didn’t feel like a third wheel was when she was out with Shunsui and Ukitake. He always was more invested in her than in the other parties, even if those other parties were women. Those were the times she felt included. 

It was a surprise to see Renji waiting with Izuru at the Bistro. The way that Momo added a nervous chuckle to her greeting told Nanao that Momo wasn’t surprised by this. A tremor of annoyance passed through Nanao’s mind but she released it. Renji grinned a “I guess you got invited to this too” grin which melted all irritation. Nanao gave him a small smile back. 

“Let’s go eat!” Momo beamed.

There was a small booth reserved for the four of them. Izuru slid in next to Momo leaving Renji to sit next to Nanao. If they were trying to hide the fact that the couple tricked their friends into a date they were failing miserably. For once, Nanao didn’t mind though. Although she did wonder how they decided on Abarai as her counter part this time? There had been plenty of other ranking male shinigami they tried to set her up with. All of them either declined politely or bolted as soon as the date was over. Most of the dates were awkward and forced. Renji, however, seemed relaxed and confident. Like he was pleased to be there. Was he?

“Did you have a good week at work?” Izuru asked the table. 

“Yes, Captain Hikaro and I are getting along better.” Momo nodded as she picked up a menu. “Everything here is so delicious.”

“Did you not get along well in the beginning?” Renji asked. He didn’t reach for a menu. 

“It took some getting used too.” Momo explained gently. “Being led by someone who wasn’t Aizen.”

“Oh.” Renji nodded. Thankfully he didn’t press anymore. It was still a difficult subject for Momo to linger on. 

“Aren’t you going to look at the menu?” Nanao asked him. 

“I’m just gonna get a burger.” Renji shrugged. “I always get a burger. If a place can’t do a good burger then I don’t trust them.” 

“Fair enough.” Nanao agreed. “But what if they have multiple burger options?”

“Then I add bacon to it.” Renji grinned again and Nanao couldn’t help but laugh. The simplicity was so opposite of Shunsui. He always wanted to try everything and sample some of Nanao’s plate too. The idea of Shunsui having a regular order seemed as likely as Shunsui having a regular woman, ie not very likely at all. 

“What about you Ise-san?” Izuru asked. “Did you have a good week at work?”

“It was busy but when is it not?” Nanao shrugged. 

“Did you ever think about transferring?” Renji asked as Nanao settled on her entree. 

“To where?”

“Anywhere else?” Renji shrugged. “Somewhere with a captain who worked a little harder. I don’t know.”

“He’s not as lazy as he pretends to be.” Nanao explained. “And we work well together. Finding a captain you’re compatible with isn’t the easiest thing in the world.”

“You’re telling me.” Izuru muttered. 

“I thought you got along with Rose?” Renji raised his eyebrows. 

“I do. It’s just, weird. After everything with Gin it’s just, weird, getting the squad back in order.”

“You were never out of order.” Momo declared loyally, “You held them all together.” 

Renji barely muffled a snort which only added incentive to Nanao’s giggle. The other couple ignored them. The waitress came then to take their orders. True to his word Renji got a burger, with bacon. Nanao got a club sandwich and Momo and Izuru shared a fried chicken and fries. Momo was being careful since she had wedding attire to fit into.

“So does Izuru.” Renji deadpanned.

The evening was spent in friendly chatter. More than once Momo and Izuru drifted into their own little world where they only talked to themselves and forgot everything else existed. It was most obvious as they left the bistro. Momo just sort of pressed her hand on his chest and gazed at him while they walked out of the restaurant. Izuru’s hand tightened on her waist as she looked forward, leading them into the rest of the evening.

“What do you do,” Renji leaned into Nanao, “When they get like this?” “Hm, oh you mean very self possessed?” She asked. “I don’t know. I kind of got used to it I guess.”

“But doesn’t it make you lonely?” He looked surprised. “It makes me feel lonely and I hardly ever feel lonely.”

“It did at first. But then they are my friends and I guess, I’m often lonely so it just felt like a different branch of the same tree.” 

“That’s no good Nanao.” Renji shook his head. “You don’t deserve to be lonely.”

“Well, no one deserves to be lonely.”

“I know you Nanao Ise.” Renji paused his step and placed his hand on her arm. Nanao stopped and looked up at him. “If there’s one person who is loyal in this world it’s you. You don’t deserve to be lonely.”

Nanao’s chest tightened. If they weren’t out on a public street she would have rose up on her toes to kiss him. But as soon as the thought passed her mind someone jostled her as they ran by. She stepped closer to her date and smiled up at him. 

“Thank you.” Nanao nearly purred. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Like I said before,” Renji shrugged but he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, just for a moment, “He’s not the only idiot.”

Nanao slid her hand around his bicep. She gave him a squeeze. They turned and began to catch up to Izuru and Momo. 

“Hey where to next?” Renji shouted. “Drinks?”

“We can do drinks at my place.” Nanao offered.

“Drinks on division property?” Izuru’s eyes got wide.

“It’s the Eighth Division. It’s in our blood.” Nanao rolled her eyes. “I have a selection to choose from.”

“Ok Kira-kun and I will bring snacks!” Momo bounced on her toes.

“We just ate.” Izuru countered. 

“Come on, pretzels at least? And some candy?” Momo pleaded. Izuru sighed and nodded. “We’ll meet you there Nanao.”

Then Momo took off in the direction of the candy shop at the end of the street. It was clearly a thinly veiled attempt at getting Renji and Nanao alone. It was so see through Nanao could barely hold in her blush. However, she would use this to her advantage. 

“Do you mind if we shunpo?” Nanao lied. “I need to tidy up a bit.”

Renji shook his head and the two of them were at her quarters in moments. Nanao didn’t really need to tidy up. She had to put a few dirty dishes in the dish washer but that was it. When Renji leaned into her she got another whiff of his aftershave. A slow flutter of heat began to form in her belly. If she was going to be forced on a date she was at least going to enjoy it. 

“Man, Nanao,” Renji paused to take off his shoes at her doorway. “If this is messy you don’t want to see my place.”

“It’s not messy. But now I’m interested in seeing your place.” Nanao laughed. She strolled up to him, not caring that he still had her doorway open. “Renji?”

“Hm?” He kicked off his left shoe and closed the door behind him. 

“If I asked you to kiss me would you?” Nanao tilted her head up to look at him. He grinned again, the same left side higher then the right grin. He leaned down, covering her lips with his. He rested his hands on her waist while her left hand gripped his bicep again. Nanao’s right hand rested on his shoulder. Renji was firm under her palms. She remembered her earlier thought of tracing his tattoos. Between the memory and the kiss her cheeks began to burn. His head tilted as the kiss began to deepen. She shifted to accommodate the deeper embrace. Nanao could hear a small groan escape the back of his throat, it triggered her own. Cinnamon filled her nostrils again. It was beginning to be an addictive scent. 

“I’m glad you asked.” Renji said as they pulled away for air. “Though next time I think I’d like to surprise you.”

“I think I’d like that too.” Nanao nuzzled his jaw with her nose. A knock broke them apart. Nanao went to answer wondering when they would need to discuss other things. Things like if this kissing would be a repeated event. Things like would other things accompany this kissing, things like dinners. But all those questions faded as she answered the door. It wasn’t Momo standing there.

It was Captain Kyoraku. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssssssss. I'm really starting to like this whole Renji/Nanao dynamic.


	5. Awkward Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super fan of this chapter but thanks for reading!

“Captain!” Nanao’s eyes widened. “What, um, how can I help you this evening?”

“Nanao-chan, I thought perhaps you came home from your evening with Momo early.” Shunsui explained. His voice was cold, colder than it had ever been in battle. The usual chocolately warmth was gone from his eyes. They were a steel grey, the kind that smoldered before a fight. “I thought perhaps you’d like to join me for a drink. But I see now that I am interrupting. Abarai. I hope you two are enjoying your evening.”

“Captain Kyoraku.” Renji nodded. 

“Momo and Izuru are stopping at the store for snacks and then the four of us are having a drink here.” Nanao explained. She hated the anger and hurt that was visible in his face. She hated being the one responsible for it. “We just got back from the Bistro a few moments ago.” 

“Ah. Well. I’ll leave you to enjoy your night.” He gave her a curt nod and took a step backwards. Nanao’s hand shot out and clasped his wrist. Shunsui raised his head to face her again. He cocked an eyebrow. 

“Thank you,” Nanao fought hard to tame the tremor in her voice. “For thinking of me.”

“Another time perhaps?” He tilted his head again before departing. Nanao shut the door behind him. She took a deep breath before spinning around to face Renji. 

“He’s got it bad huh?” The red head chuckled. 

“What?” Nanao shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I think he thinks I lied to him. I told him I was seeing Momo tonight but instead he saw me with you.”

“Trust me, I know what jealousy looks like.” Renji squared his shoulders. “I wear it often enough. He was none too pleased that I was here and he wasn’t.”

“Yeah well,” Nanao rolled her eyes. “He has enough female attention to keep him occupied.” 

“Yeah but he would probably wouldn’t be running around so much if the attention came from you.” Renji shrugged. Then he flopped down on the couch. “At least, when he was running around. He’s hasn’t been running around from what Byakuya tells me.”

“You and Byakuya talk about my captain?”

“He just mentioned a few times that he’s stopped running around with the lesser ranked shinigamis. It’s been awhile now. Apparently the rest of the captains are a lot more at ease.”

“That’s really hard to believe.”

“Would it make a difference in who was sitting here if you believed it?”

“Let’s not think hypothetically. You’re the one sitting here right now.” Nanao sunk down on the couch next to him. Renji leaned in closer brushing her lips lightly with his. Nanao leaned in to meet him. But instead of deepening the kiss he pulled away. 

“Nanao,” Renji swallowed. “If he comes to you, if you decide that, well, it is him isn’t it?”

Nanao quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“If he comes to you, don’t worry about me. Just tell me? I’ll be alright.”

Something deep inside Nanao melted at the gentleness in his voice. There was a sensitive man inside the 6th squad vice captain? The same one who blew half his salary on sun glasses that ended up busted. The duality made her chuckle. But it also shifted a spark of deeper interest and longing inside of her. How much was there to Renji? She wanted to know. Nanao lifted a hand to his hair and brushed back a stray strand. 

“Oh Renji,” She murmured. “I like you.” 

“I like you too.” He smiled again, happier this time. Still, there was wariness in his eyes.

“So how about this?” Nanao drew her hand down to his chest. She rested her finger tips on the hard muscle of his right pectoral. She could see the lines of his tattoos peak out from the collar of his shirt. “If your Rukia comes to you and says she wants you,”

“She won’t.” He interrupted. His face darkened. 

“If she does.” Nanao shrugged. She slowly began to scratch the muscle beneath her fingers. “You tell me. Then we go from there. If he shows up and decides to make a play,”

“When he does.” Renji grinned and began to wrap his arms around Nanao’s waist. “Mark my words.”

“If,” Nanao corrected. She gripped his shirt and tugged a bit. “Then I’ll tell you and we will go from there. But until then, let’s keep on surprising each other?” 

“Deal.” Renji followed the pull of her slim wrist. He pressed her closer to him. “You’re a wildly uncomplicated woman, you know that?”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Nanao kissed his lips. She inhaled his spicy scent.

“Good. Very good.”

“You were right.” Shunsui slumped down on the porch of Ugendo. Ukitake was dozing off, with one very asleep Rangiku slumped across his chest. They were laying on a thick blanket and a different blanket was covering them. They both seemed to be dressed, although Shunsui wasn’t about to go snooping. He probably should have left them, but he was too despondent to be selfless.

“I wish you would knock.” Ukitake responded with his eyes shut. “And I’m always right. If that’s all you came to tell me then can you take note of my current state and maybe go back home?”

“Are you the two of you a thing now?” Shunsui sat down and uncorked a sake bottle. “Probably should let that poor Hisagi kid know so he can stop drinking himself into a stupor whenever he’s out with her.”

“We are a thing the nights we want to be a thing.” Ukitake clarified. “What was I right about this time?”

“I waited too long.” Shunsui poured himself a large dish of sake. Abarai was at her house tonight. Not Momo. Though she did say Momo was coming later.”

“Mmm.” Ukitake made a non committed sound. Rangiku snuggled deeper into his open uniform. 

“That’s it? That’s all you got for me? Mmmm?” Shunsui scoffed. “What happened to all your wisdom oh enlightened one?”

“I’m tired.” Ukitake snapped. “You could try making an effort. Instead of waiting for her to come around to your so called charms.”

“An effort?”

“Yes. You know. Try to woo her?” Ukitake groaned. “Actually try to see if she wants to be with you. Try to give her something about you to enjoy. Women like that sort of thing.”

“I know that.” Shunsui snapped. “I just, well,”

“You’ve been lazy.” Ukitake clarified. He sighed and tightened his arms around his sleeping maiden. She sighed happily. “Look, I know it’s disappointing but can we have a conference about your love life another time?” “Sure.” Shunsui finished his drink and stood to go. “Does she have a thing for white haired guys?”

“We have a common predicament.” Ukitake explained. “In which we both have been hurt by the people we deeply cared for. And being with someone else takes an effort that we are unsure we want to take. Sometimes a hurt digs deeper than you realize when you love someone.”

“Retsu-san rejected you out of desire to protect you.” Shunsui stated. “Deep down she was a very violent woman.” “Yes, but I still loved her. Just like Ran still loved Gin.” Ukitake rubbed his chin in Rangiku’s hair. She tightened her hold on him in her sleep. “It’s not easy to jump back into a relationship after that.”

“Isn’t that what you are doing?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time. This is what happens we need more than friendship.”

“Alright well. Mr. Pot Calling the Kettle Black. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Ukitake gave him a slight nod as Shunsui stepped into a shunpo. He arrived back at his quarters. He passed Nanao’s window and saw that Momo and Izuru had indeed joined his lieutenant and Renji for a drink. That was good. At least she wasn’t lying to him. Still, that knowledge did nothing to quell the jealousy raging inside of him. It didn’t help that his best friend had a lover while he didn’t. Shunsui rolled his eyes at that thought. What was he, back in his academy days? Fighting to prove who could sustain a girlfriend and who couldn’t. He was annoyed at the situation but mostly he was annoyed at himself. 

“Don’t be a child, Shunsui.” He muttered to himself but it didn’t help. Shunsui felt lonely often, but he never felt as lonely as he did that night. He sunk down into his bed and stared up at the wooden tiles on the ceiling. 

“Effort eh?” He thought to himself. “I can make an effort.” 


	6. Byakuya calls a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanao ponders Shunsui motives while Rukia makes her desires known. To Shunsui at least.

A box of brand new pens greeted Nanao when she walked through the door on Thursday. It had been almost a week since her double date with Renji, Momo, and Izuru. Going into the squad head quarters had been a nerve racking experience at first, but her captain had been nothing but professional and kind. She thought perhaps that he decided to put his affection for her on hold in order to respect whatever she had with Renji. At first it seemed like that was true. In many aspects it was. But now looking at these pens another thought passed her mind. What if he was waiting for her? What if he was attempting a silent flirtation? The idea seemed laughable but the note attached to the box caught her attention. 

“To my noble lieutenant. A token of my appreciation for all your hard work. Respectfully, Shunsui.”

At first the absence of his usual overly dramatic romantic language appealed to her. But then as she read and re-read the note something began to stir inside of her. Somehow, the simple words of gratitude began to stick to the affection she had pinned down inside of her. For once it seemed like he was listening to her. He was respecting her preferences. And he remembered the pens she brought up ages ago when they went out for a meal after a meeting. What this his attempt at courtship?

Nanao glanced up at her superior. He was thumbing through his calendar with a scowl on his face. There had been a resurgence in warm weather which caused him to drape his pink haori over his chair and hang the hat on the coat rack. His thick fingers drummed the solid wood desk. Nanao squinted at him. His uniform top was undone even more than usual today. More of his toned chest and abdomen were on display. She swallowed. Maybe the heat was just bothering him? Surely he wasn’t trying to get her attention. 

“Nanao-chan?” He asked, not raising his eyes from the calendar. She nearly jumped in her chair. 

“Yes sir?” 

“I haven’t missed any meetings with Captain Kuchiki have I?” Shunsui scratched his chin and looked up at her. Nanao frowned. 

“No, I don’t think so. Everyone was present and accounted for at the last captain’s meeting. And there hasn’t been any other meetings since then.”

“That’s what I thought.” Shunsui sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m trying to figure out why Captain Kuchiki would invite me to a private meeting.”

Nervous energy began to turn inside of Nanao’s stomach. Renji’s superior meeting with her superior? What did that mean?

“In all honestly, I don’t want to go.” Shunsui groaned. “All of Byakuya’s meetings are so full of pomp and circumstance.” 

“Would you like me to go in your place?” Nanao offered sweetly. 

“Thank you, but no. He would be offended and he is already so easily offended. I need to try to do the best I can to maintain a good working relationship with him.” Shunsui shook his head. “Even if it means tea ceremonies.” 

Nanao stifled a giggle. Captain Kuchiki definitely favored the noble rituals more than her superior. That was one of the many things she appreciated about Shunsui. Despite his status he was very down to earth. 

“When is the meeting?”

“This afternoon.” Shunsui tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. “Would you mind terribly if I missed the kido lecture? I promise I am not trying to get out of it.”

“No of course not. Go to the meeting.” Nanao gave him a re-assuring smile. “But rest assured I will know if you are elsewhere.”

Shunsui smiled at that, a big gleaming smile. Nanao felt her throat begin to dry. She glanced down at the box in front of her. 

“Thank you, for the gift.”

“I’m glad you like them.” He nodded. “Were they the right ones?”

“Yes, I’m surprised you remembered them.” Nanao said with a bashful smile.

“They were important to you.” Shunsui shrugged. “I try to remember what is important to you.”

Nanao didn’t respond. She couldn’t find the right words and the lump in her throat made it hard to get even a mumble out. Shunsui rose to his feet and stretched languidly. Nanao found her eyes grazing the path of the crease in the back of his uniform. It stretched tight as he pulled his arms out in front of him. She could see the outline of his shoulder blades. Her throat tightened and she quickly averted her eyes back to the box in front of her. 

“Have someone take notes for me.” Shunsui instructed. 

“But you don’t need them sir.” Nanao glanced up at his face. “It’s a lecture for the lesser ranked members of our squad.”

'Still, I’d like to read them.” Shunsui smiled down at her. “Have a good afternoon Nanao-chan.” He took his hat and haori and headed out the door. 

“It’s good of you to come Captain Kyoraku.” Byakuya Kuchiki said after Rukia poured the two men some tea. Shunsui took his cup and blew lightly, rippling the steaming green liquid. Byakuya always forgot that Shunsui disliked powdered green tea. 

“Thank you for inviting me. Though, I must confess I do not know why I was invited to your lovely home.” Shunsui smiled. His mother’s noble training never wore off. He knew just when to put it on. 

“I invited you here because there seems to be a matter of trouble.”

“Trouble?” Shunsui raised his eyebrows. “What kind of trouble?”

“You must understand, usually I try not to interfere in these kinds of matters. I’d prefer not to be involved.” Byakuya began. “It’s just, well, this matter is important to my sister.”

“I see.” Shunsui glanced from the short woman to the tall man and back again. “Um, I mean, well, what exactly can I do to help?”

“You can start,” Rukia cut in, “by pulling your lieutenant off my best friend!”

Byakuya calmly placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down the rest of his face. Shunsui fought back a laugh. 

“This is about Nanao-chan and Renji?” Shunsui asked, setting the cup down. 

“Yes, your Nanao-chan and my Renji.” Rukia sputtered. “I saw them out on the street the other night. After a double date. He leaned down into her and rested his forehead on hers.”

The image played over in Shunsui’s mind. He nibbled the inside of his lip to keep his jealousy in check. He'd like to have a moment like that with Nanao. 

“And?”

“And? This is all your fault.”

“Rukia,” Byakuya sighed. “This is not the way we discussed how this conversation was going to go.”

“I don’t care!” Rukia shook her head. “If he just stopped chasing any skirt he saw and focused on actually caring for Nanao she wouldn’t have gotten together with my best friend.”

“To be fair,” Byakuya said evenly. “You’ve been in the living world a lot. You spend a lot of time with Kurosaki.” 

“I would have to agree with that.” Shunsui nodded. Rukia flushed red and Byakuya took another sip of his tea.

“This isn’t my fault!” Rukia sputtered. “Nanao has been in love with you for years! But you were too full of yourself to notice or care! You’ve just strung her along. Now she is trying to move on which is fine but she can’t move on with Renji.”

“Is their relationship affecting their work?” Shunsui turned to Byakuya. 

“My lieutenant tells me that what he and Nanao are operating under isn’t a relationship. It’s more of an agreement.” Byakuya explained.

“Is any relationship an agreement?” Shunsui asked. 

“From what he tells me, he has told your lieutenant that should you come to her and tell her you love her, or more or less that you love her, he will happily concede their relationship to yours. She said something similar to him, except with Rukia in mind.”

“If Renji makes my Nanao-chan happy, then I would like her to be happy.” Shunsui shook his head. “As you so artfully pointed out I spent many years hurting her out of my own selfish behavior. I can’t just expect her to return any affection I have for her at this point.”

“She loves you. You don’t just get over someone you love.” Byakuya countered. 

“If Renji is so important to you why don’t you tell him you want to be with him?” Shunsui turned to Rukia. She blushed again but this time her eyes were down cast. She too realized too late what she was missing. 

“So we are at an impasse.” Both guilty parties studied the backs of their hands on their knees. For a long few moments nothing happened. No one drank tea. No one offered any advice. They just sat with Shunsui and Rukia wearing guilty pink cheeks and Byakuya staring idly out the window. 

“Like I said,” Byakuya finally cleared the air. “I don’t like to get involved in this sort of thing. But, I do have an idea that might be suitable for the situation at hand.”

“I don’t want to cause Nanao more pain.” Shunsui said. 

“I’m afraid in these situations, pain in inevitable. But this would be a good kind of pain. I sort of, guiding light to help all parties involved figure out where their true affections lie.” 

“What does it entail?” Rukia asked, leaning forward a little bit. 

“Listen closely, because I won’t repeat it again.” Byakuya began. 


	7. Before the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunsui and Nanao share a moment before he leaves for a mission.

When Nanao went into work the next morning something was different about her calendar. The following three weeks had already been organized. Normally she took requests about the upcoming month, brought them to her captain, and he completed the schedule a week at a time. The upcoming three weeks were already scheduled, down to even the most trivial uniform lecture. Many of the other captains were scheduled as instructors for combat training or Nanao herself was listed in place of Captain Kyoraku. His name was no where to be found. 

She went over and examined his desk. Instead of the usual haphazard array of paperwork and pens she found it neatly organized. His important in box was empty. His completed work outbox was complete, signed, and stamped. Perfectly. Everything was neat and in order. Nanao swallowed. She found his calendar and flipped through it. The following three weeks were empty. Something was wrong. 

Nanao jumped up and headed for the door, only to be blocked by her superior. She was moving so fast that she ran into him and stumbled backwards. His hands shot out and clasped her shoulders, steadying her. Nanao looked up and was surprised to see how tired he was. He must not have slept at all the prior evening. 

“Are you alright Nanao-chan?” Shunsui asked. He smiled, a genuine smile, the kind that made his eyes crinkle at the edges. He didn’t use that smile often, and when he did it was usually reserved just for her. Nanao found herself swaying forward a little. She shook her head and centered her body. 

“I was just going to look for you. Are you alright sir?” Nanao asked. “The calendar was completed and your work is complete.”

“I’m fine Nanao-chan.” Shunsui chuckled. “I have a mission that I must complete. I don’t know how long it will take, which is why I scheduled the upcoming weeks. I didn’t want to leave you short handed.”

“What kind of mission?” Nanao tilted her head. “ Am I coming with you?” 

“I don’t think so Nanao, not this time.” Shunsui released her and went to stand next to his desk. She followed but stop a few feet from him. 

“I normally accompany you on your missions. Why not this time?”

“This is a particular one.” Shunsui explained. He opened one of the drawers. He stared down into it for a moment not saying anything. 

“Is this what you met with Captain Kuchiki about?” 

“Partially. He also partially scolded me on my immaturity but that’s another matter entirely.” Shunsui exhaled. He reached down into the desk drawer and pulled out two small boxes. “These are for you.”

Nanao frowned but stepped closer. The boxes were small enough to fit into one of his large hands but her hands were much smaller.

“Should I open them now?”

“If you’d like.” Shunsui shrugged. “The top one was supposed to be your birthday present.” 

“But my birthday isn’t for another few months.”

“I know. You can open it then if you’d prefer but it’s best I give it to you now.” Shunsui nodded to himself. “Just in case. The second box is more practical. A new stamp for you. I’ve also went and catalogued your preferred supplies and put a new order in for what is missing or nearly empty.”

“Sir.”

“It’s just something I’ve been working on for a bit. I’m leaving today so I wanted you to be prepared.”

“You’re leaving today?” Nanao cried. A thread of fear began to course through her body. He was acting so oddly. 

“Yes, in a few moments actually.”

“Can’t you delay it? Can’t we discuss me coming with you?”

“I already told you Nanao-chan, this is one mission I must do alone.” Shunsui shook his head. “If you need anything you can refer to Captains Kuchiki or Ukitake.”

“Captain Kuchiki? You’ve never had me defer to him before.”

“This was originally his mission. I took it off his hands.” Shunsui explained. He took the hat off his head and placed it on the desk. His pink haori soon followed. “I’ll leave these here. Don’t worry I’ll be back for them.”

“Why would you take it off his hands? Why can’t you tell me anything about this mission?” Nanao placed the boxes back on the desk grabbed his wrist. His wrist was like his hands, wide and flat. Nanao encircled it with both of her small hands. They were white in comparison to his tanned limbs. She brushed her thumb over the hair on the back of his arm. He glanced into her eyes with his own, heat burning through them. Then he took his other hand and covered hers with it.

“It’ll be fine Nanao. I’ll return. You will run the squad in all diligence and perfection. As you always do.” Shunsui swallowed. “I leave the squad in your most excellent care, your very capable hands.”

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed each of her knuckles. Nanao swallowed. She pulled her hand back when he got to her pinky.

“That was inappropriate captain.” She whispered as she brought her hand to her chest. Her eyes studied the floor. 

“Maybe so.” He grinned, “But I couldn’t resist.” 

Nanao looked up again but he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Polynya your last comment gave me life. And some inspo! thank you!


	8. Sage Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru has wise words for Renji, whether or not Renji listens is a different story.

Izuru and Renji ended up with the same day off that week, so they decided to go to the batting cages. Izuru preferred baseball to futsal but Renji didn’t mind. He liked the opportunity to stretch a different set of muscles. Besides, it gave Izuru a chance to show off. The humble vice captain rarely went out of his way to show someone up. But their friendship was too old and too well established to be threatened by sportsmanship. If they could still be friends after Renji gloated after a win, they could still be friends after Izuru out hit him. 

“So,” Izuru leaned against the metal wiring of the cage. Renji was at bat. He already had one strike but the redhead had declared that it ‘didn’t count.’ Izuru rolled his eyes and agreed to start over. “You and Nanao huh?”

“What do you mean me and Nanao?” the pitching machine whirred and spit out a fast one. Renji swung and missed. Strike one. For real this time. 

“You two seem friendly.”

“We are always friendly.” The machine whirred and spat out another one. It came racing down the lane. Renji swung and with a sharp crack the bat made contact. “Left field.”

“Nah it was headed more to the right.” Izuru waved his hand toward the opposite direction. “I meant like friendlier. You two seem friendlier. More comfortable with each other I mean.”

“Oh,” Renji rolled his shoulders and fitted his feet back into position. “Yeah I guess we are.”

“So are you dating now or something?”

“Nah.” 

“Nah? What’s nah mean? Are you guys dating or not?” Izuru asked. 

“Did Momo ask you to ask me that?” Renji asked, focused on the ball. It came whizzing by and he hit it just in time. It plunked off the aluminum and landed too close to the pitchers mound. Foul ball.

“No. I’m wondering on my own.” Izuru clarified with a head shake that Renji couldn’t see it. “I’m your friend, remember?” “I remember.” Renji sighed. “Yeah, I don’t know man, I guess we are. Isn’t dating a human term?”

Izuru shrugged in response. Renji still couldn’t see it so he took the silence as an I don’t know. It was a good guess.

“We can have fun together when we want. And it doesn’t have to be too serious.” Renji scratched an itch behind his left ear. It sounded weird and kind of immature when he described it that way. 

“But I mean, you like her right?” Izuru frowned. 

“Yeah I like her.” Renji laughed. “Nanao’s awesome.”

“And she likes you?” Izuru raised his eyebrows. Again Renji laughed and turned back to the plate. He tapped the bat twice and raised it back to his shoulder. 

“Yeah man.” He felt himself blush with pride a bit at that one but he didn’t mind. “She likes me. Told me so herself.” 

“Wow. If I were you I’d be parading that everywhere. Nanao Ise isn’t exactly the friendliest lady around.”

“No but she’s probably the smartest. And pretty damn hot too.”

“Yeah, but she likes you? I mean, what do you have in common?”

Renji turned and glared at Izuru. The machine released a ball and it whizzed past him, hitting the cage directly to the left of Izuru’s elbow. The blonde man jumped back from the chain link fence. Strike two.

“Sorry.” Izuru grinned. Renji rolled his eyes and turned back around. “What about Captain Kyoraku?”

“What about him?”

“I know he’s famous for his exploits but his affections for his lieutenant have been fairly well known throughout the years.” Izuru explained.

“He hasn’t challenged me to a duel or anything.” Renji ran his tongue over his teeth. He was starting to get that jackaly feeling again. The one that made him say things he shouldn’t say. “Those are illegal anyhow. Besides, if he wanted her he should have made a move awhile ago. Not spend his years chasing pontang.” 

“Alright Ryoka.” Izuru chuffed. “Look at you wielding the lingo.”

Renji smiled and steadied himself. It was his last ball. The machine whirred again, longer that time like it was really chewing on what sort of throw it wanted to use. Then it released the ball, hurtling it toward Renji at an off kilter pace. He swung, leaning too heavily into the bat. Strike three.

Renji sighed and exited the batting cage. He wiped his forehead with a towel as he sat down. Izuru strapped on the helmet and took a few practice swings in the batting cage. Renji took a sip of water. He was waiting for Izuru to drop the big question. 

“What about Rukia?”

“What about her?” Renji responded after a moment. He had last seen Rukia exiting the 6th squad in a huff. He tried to ask Byakuya about it but the captain just ignored the question. It left a weird taste in Renji’s mouth. Maybe she was mad at him or something. 

“She’s Rukia.” Izuru tapped the plate with the bat and then raised it to shoulder height. “You’re Renji. Everyone knows how you feel about her.”

“Yeah so?” Renji sighed. “If Rukia wanted to be with me don’t you think she would make an effort to try and see me? Hang out a bit or something? For awhile now her main focus has been on Ichigo.”

“So you still have feelings for her?”

“What?”

“You still have feelings for Rukia.” Izuru swung at the first ball. He smacked it hard with the bat clear down the center. “Perfect.”

“Stuff like that is hard to get over.” Renji said. “You don’t just forget even if there’s someone new who is pretty amazing.”

“No I get it.” Izuru sighed. He rolled his shoulders as he raised the bat higher this time. “Momo was the same way.”

“With Aizen?”

“Nah that was some screwed up shit man.” Izuru shook his head. “With Toshiro mostly.”

“Ah.” Renji nodded. 

“Just be careful alright?” Izuru swung and missed. The ball hit the back of the batting cage and dribbled away.

“I know. I’ll be a good boy.”

“I don’t mean Nanao.” Izuru shook his head. “I’m not worried about her. The last thing you need is to fall in love with two women who are emotionally unavailable.”

“What? When did you turn into a relationship advisor?” Renji laughed but a pull of tension was starting in his stomach. His knee starting bouncing up and down on the rickety wooden bleacher behind the batting cage. Renji clapped his hand on his knee to stop it. Izuru hit ball after ball perfectly in silence. Renji didn’t mind waiting, since he knew whatever his friend had to say it was going to be well thought out. Finally, Izuru spoke up again.

“All I’m saying is that you should take care of yourself. There’s got to be a reason why Captain Kyoraku has kept up the chase with her all these years.”

“Maybe he just gets off on the fact that she ignores him?”

“She doesn’t ignore him. Not really.” Izuru frowned. His final ball was hurtling his way. He stuck his bat out and let it bunt the ball. He exited the batting cage and unstrapped the helmet. “I’m not saying she’s going to leave you for him or something but, this could easily be one really messy situation. I can't sum up what it is when she looks at him. Just, be smart.”

“I already told her she could leave me for him if she wanted. If he came up and told her how he felt.” Renji explained. Izuru stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Then he shook his head, his blonde hair shimmering in the sun. 

“You really like to fall on your sword don’t you?” Izuru rolled his eyes. “And how did she take it?”

“She said I could do the same if Rukia came my way. Though that’s not gonna happen.” Renji dug his toe in the dirt. Then he smiled. “Then we messed around until you and Momo showed up.” “So she took it well then?” Izuru said. “Look, all I am saying is be careful. I know you think it’s just fun but, fun can run out after awhile.”

“Right right. Want to go eat?” Renji asked, eager to change the subject. 

“Yeah,” Izuru sighed, annoyed that his advice was going unheeded. “That’s fine I guess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! It took awhile for this one to come through and I'm still not super happy with it, but I'm loving the chance to work with all these characters.


	9. Sessions

Nanao was dressed in jeans and a simple black and white top. It had ruffles on the edges of the cap sleeves. Three buttons started four fingers width down from her collar bone. The fabric grazed her waist and navel. It ended at the hips of her jeans which were skinny and a dark denim. They hugged her legs down ending just above her slim, white ankles. Normally she paired them with a cute, nude pair of heels but she was inside so her shoes were off. They were at the door, next to Renji’s sneaker collection. They met at his house that night, which was thrilling and new. Nanao’s legs were draped over Renji’s and her fingers were twisting into the hair at his nape. His jeans were much lighter, almost white, and his dark blue button down was wrinkly, like he found it in his closet right before she came over. But Nanao didn’t mind. She pressed closer. His right hand was splayed across her shoulder blades and his left rested gently on her hip. Nanao pressed her lips into his with even more force than usual and he grimaced. 

“Nanao,” Renji pulled back, his face flushed and his lips swollen. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course. Why?” She asked breathlessly.

“You’re more aggressive today than usual.” Renji curved his hand around her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Nanao shook her head, releasing his hand. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Renji paused and glanced down at her top. Then he swallowed and looked back up into her eyes.

“Are you worried about him?” 

Nanao inhaled sharply. Then she removed her legs from his and stood up. Her face reddened but not from activity. She flushed in anger. 

“I don’t come here to talk about him with you, Abarai-san.” She adjusted her top and strode toward the door. “If you want to talk about Captain Kyoraku I’m sure Captain Ukitake would be happy to oblige you.” 

“Nanao, wait!” Renji leapt up and half blocked her, half reached for her arm. “I’m sorry, don’t go. Please?”

He reached for her elbow but she jerked it away. Really, he hadn’t said anything terrible, he actually sounded quite gentle. But still. All those years of Rangiku and Kiyone and every other member of the SWA giving her sad puppy eyes when they found Shunsui curled up in a bar booth with some ratty excuse for a lady had left too strong of an impression on her. Even with the gentleness in his voice it was difficult for Nanao to differentiate between empathy and sympathy. Empathy was fine. But sympathy was hollow and it only grated on her nerves.

“I was just trying to see if you were okay. I know it’s difficult, when someone close to you goes away on a mission for awhile. And you don’t know what’s going on.” Renji said quickly. “I wasn’t trying to push any buttons or anything. I just wanted to know, if you were okay. Not him. I didn’t, I’m sorry. I can be bad with this kind of thing. Emotions and stuff.”

Nanao looked up at him again. This time her eyes were softer. He looked at the ceiling and scratched the back of his neck. He looked just as confused as she felt. The cold slab of ice began to melt and Nanao slowly reached out her hand to grasp his shirt. He looked down at her, surprised. 

“I was concerned about you cause I know how bad that worry can feel.” Renji finally finished. “I think I said that wrong. Or I asked wrong.”

“Renji,” Nanao interrupted. “You’re very kind.”

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want.” Renji continued. At this point he was sweating. “I’d like you to though. Will you stay, please?”

“Renji.” Nanao smiled. She reached up on her tip toes but he suddenly took a step back. “I’m sorry. I overreacted. It’s hard for me to not feel patronized when he is brought up.” 

“That’s fine Nanao.” Renji sighed. “Really it is. But also, if tonight doesn’t work for you we can hang out another night. You don’t have to stay.”

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to stay.” 

Renji exhaled again and dropped his head so that his chin nearly bumped his chest. After a moment he began to speak again, so quietly Nanao had to lean in close to hear the actual words. 

“I like you a lot Nanao. But I like you too much to make you force yourself to like me tonight.” He raised his head, his eyes sincere, his jaw set, and he added, “We can try to hang out again tomorrow night? Oh wait no, tomorrow night I have patrol.” 

His brow furrowed again as he tried to run through his schedule in his mind. He was listing off his nightly duties starting with patrol on Wednesday but Nanao wasn’t listening. She was too busy studying him, all of him, as he spoke. Between the crease in his eye brows, the kindness in his face, and the sheer earnest care emanating off of him she felt her knees begin to shake. He glanced down at her and said something about Friday but she stopped listening. For the first time since this had all started Nanao realized that this might not be as easy as she thought it would be to be casual. And she didn’t care. Because everything in front of her was everything she wanted. 

“Renji,” She damn well nearly purred. His face flushed as she twisted his shirt in her hands. It wrinkled more but neither of them cared. He was solid as a statue as she moved closer. If she was going to prove she liked him she had to make the first move. “Renji.”

She lifted herself on her toes and began to press light kisses along his jaw. He inhaled, and his arms twitched but they remained at his sides. Nanao grinned at the silent challenge as she lifted her mouth to nibble gently at his bottom lip. He groaned as her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Nanao wrapped her left hand around his neck and began to play with his hair again. The statue came to life, Renji leaned down and held on to her waist. He pulled her closer, lifting her up to give her toes a break. She smelled so clean and fresh and her lips were so soft on his. He opened his eyes and walked them back toward the couch. He sunk down on it and carefully brought her with him. Her legs were draped over his legs again. His hands were once against splayed against her shoulder blades. The heat of his body was pouring into hers and Nanao felt like she was melting all over him. All the old barriers she lived by for so long were slowly dripping away. 

“I have to convince myself of some things Renji,” Nanao whispered. “But I don’t have to convince myself about you.”

“We’re in trouble,” Renji murmured back, “aren’t we?”

“Good trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys. This one is making it hard for me to know how it ends. Plus, just general life happens. Thank you so much for reading!


	10. A Taste of Concern

He was late. Nanao chewed on her bottom lip. True, he had told her this mission could take up to three weeks. Still, she knew her captain. Most of his missions only took him three days. Today was Thursday. Friday would make it two weeks since he left. Two weeks seemed minuscule, but still she was upset. Shunsui Kyoraku was one of the strongest captains and one of the oldest. Any unrest she felt at the beginning of his departure was beginning to magnify. 

You can speak to Captain Kuchiki at any point, that’s what he told me. The thought ran aimlessly through her head. She had avoided speaking to either Captain Kuchiki or Captain Ukitake about her captain’s absence. But now, as the nerves began to eat away at her belly she figured it was time to break. She picked up a pen and a pad of paper on her way out the door. Notes weren’t necessary for most people but they were necessary for her. Writing gave her somewhere to put her nerves. 

She took a deep breath and waited for her announcement. She fought down a giggle when she remembered Shunsui’s annoyed grimace at Captain Kuchiki’s stuffiness. There was never an official announcement for guests at the eighth squad. Unless you counted Enjoji shouting and nearly falling over himself any time Rangiku showed up. 

“You may enter.” Byakuya’s gentle but cold voice called out to her. She slid the door open and came to stand before his desk. To her surprise Rukia and Renji were both there. There were various kimono’s being displayed in the office as well as a chalk board that had a list of plans drawn up. Nanao didn’t pay too much attention to those. They both looked up at her, gave her a friendly wave, and continued talking. 

“Vice Captain Ise. How may I help you?”

“I’m here about the mission my captain has been assigned to Captain Kuchiki.” Nanao explained. She glanced at Renji. He was still talking quietly with Rukia, going over a notebook in her hands. There was a smile on a his face, a small but natural smile. “He was unable to give any details. Could you shine some light on this mission?”

“I can tell you that it was a mission that was originally assigned to me.” Byakuya said calmly. “As the Kuchiki clan is about to hold its annual festival I was unable to attend to the debrief. I entrusted Captain Kyoraku to handle the matter in my place.”

“And what was the matter?”

“That I am unable to tell you at the moment.” Byakuya took a breath and both Renji and Rukia glanced up at him. “When your captain returns he can run the details past you.”

“Most missions that my captain is assigned too only take him two or three days to complete. He has been gone for more than a week now. This seems highly unlike him.”

“I admire your loyalty to your superior, but Captain Kyoraku is not a god. He is powerful yes, but even he might need to take his time with missions now and again.” Byakuya looked down at his papers. “If that is all you require then you may leave. The festival celebrates 100 years of the Kuchiki clan celebrating Sereitei and it requires much planning.”

Nanao bit the inside of her cheek so hard she began to taste blood. She took her pad of paper and her pen and brought them to her chest. The pen was one of the new ones her captain had bought her. It was a fountain pen, inlaid with lapis and opal. It was beautiful but understated, and somehow it felt as if this pen was made especially for her. Perhaps it was. She didn’t put it past Shunsui to custom order her pens. Nanao glanced at Renji. He looed uncomfortable but he was still focusing on the plans Rukia was drawing up. She looked pale and nervous. Nanao grinned and looked up at Captain Kuchiki. She was about to make her captain proud. 

“Captain Kyoraku is not a God. But he is older than you which generally requires a certain degree of respect don’t you think Captain Kuchiki?” Nanao raised her eyebrow. Rukia swallowed and Renji gritted his teeth. Neither of them interrupted her. “So I am asking you, if there is any detail you can spare about my superior’s mission I would be happy to be privy to that information.”

“Why is that?” Byakuya’s voice maintained its steady coldness. 

“Because he is important to me.” Nanao said clearly. 

“He is important to you.” Byakuya repeated. He smiled for the first time during that conversation. But only for a moment, his usual stoic mask returned. “There was a disturbance in some of the lower Rukongai. People were dying at an alarming rate. That’s all I can share.”

“And only one captain was sent?” Nanao bit back the bile rising in her throat. “One captain and no vice captain?”

“Orders are orders.” Captain Kuchiki shrugged. “Does that satisfy you Vice Captain Ise?”

Nanao paled but she nodded her head yes. She bowed to Captain Kuchiki and exited the room without addressing the other two vice captains. As soon as she exited the sixth squad buildings she flash stepped back to the eighth division. Quickly she dug through her desk for any other notes or fragments Shunsui might have given her. When she realized nothing was there she ran over to his to continue her search. Nothing. Nanao sunk back into his chair in defeat. His pink haori was draped over the back of the chair and one of the sleeves came loose as she sighed. It flopped down over her shoulder. Nanao laughed, at least part of him was there, even if he wasn’t. 

She lingered a moment, and as she lingered the energy in the room began to shift. Nanao closed her eyes for a moment, unsure if it was real or if it was her imagination. But the change became more pronounced and heavier. It was woody, herby, and familiar. She opened her eyes to see him in the shadows. Nanao smiled and stood up as he stepped forward.

“You’re late.”

“That doesn’t mean you can claim my position just yet.” Shunsui tried to laugh but he couldn’t. His ribs were aching too much. Nanao’s smile faded as he stepped into the light and the extent of the bruising to his face became visible. A drop of blood fell on the floor. Then two more drops fell. Then three. 

“Captain?” She rushed to him as he pitched forward. 

“Nanao-chan, could you,” Shunsui gulped as he legs gave out. “Could you call the fourth for me?”

“Captain!” 

Nanao half carried, half marched him to his chair. His energy was failing, she could see it in the paleness of his face. She turned to run out the door but his hand on her wrist stopped her. 

“Send a hell butterfly? Please don’t leave. You can start healing me if you wish?” He offered. 

“But Captain,” Nanao shook her head but he squeezed on her wrist. She took a few steps closer until she sat in his lap. Nanao lifted her hands to his chest and began to work a healing kido. “Just to stop the bleeding. Then I’m going to the fourth.”

“I’ll send a hell butterfly then.” Shunsui sighed. “Just please don’t leave.”

“I’ll stay.” Nanao reassured him, she squinted as she focused more on her kido. 

“Thank you.” Shunsui closed his eyes. His head tipped back. “Thank you.”


	11. A Taste of Relief

When Shunsui opened his eyes Hanataro was standing over him. Shunsui attempted a sigh of relief but his ribs protested. He was thankful the fourth hadn’t sent Iemura. Iemura always peppered his check up and healing sessions with questions about dating. 

“I’m impressed with the amount of sealing Ise-san managed to get on the inner bleeding.” Hanataro said. “She’d made a great addition to the fourth division team.”

“No poaching.” Shunsui croaked beneath the oxygen mask. He heard a light feminine chuckle behind him. Was that Isane or Nanao? He tried to crank his head to see but he was lightly reprimanded. 

“Please stay still Captain Kyouraku.” Isane re-adjusted his head. “We are almost done. You are doing very well. Are you in any pain currently? If so please point to where.”

Shunsui gestured to his chest and ribs and Isane lowered her diagnostic kido to that area. The tension and swelling in his muscles was beginning to relax. The heavy, sleepy feeling that always accompanied fourth division visits was starting in his limbs. He reached a hand out but there was no there to take it. 

“She’s out of the room at the moment.” Isane leaned down closer to him. She was speaking so softly she wanted to make sure he could hear. “Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake rushed over as soon as they heard you completed the mission and were here.”

“Where is here?”

“Your quarters. Ise-san had really did a wonder on your healing. We were able to avoid transporting you to the hospital rooms.” 

Shunsui brought his hand back to his chest. Something achy and hot pinched there. But this wasn’t because of a wound. 

“I’ll call her back in as soon as we are finished.” Isane smiled down at him. “Though I’ve already told her you’d probably be asleep. I think she’s antsy to see you.” 

Her words only made the achy feeling intensify. He wanted to jump off the table and take her in his arms, but he knew that big sweeping gestures weren’t likely to be appreciated, by Nanao or anyone else at the moment. Shunsui lay there impatiently while he waited for kido to complete. His eyelids were beginning to drop. Focus, stay awake, he told himself. Just for a few more moments at least. 

“Complete.” Isane announced as the glow from her reitsu faded. “I’ll have Hanataro stay with you for a few hours to make sure nothing re-opens. You’ll need to rest for a few hours Captain. I’ll request the other captains check back in with you in the morning.”

“What time is it?” Captain Kyoraku hadn’t checked the time in days. He wasn’t even sure what day it was.

“Eleven am.” Hanataro answered. Isane had gone to inform Nanao and the others that the treatment had been successful. “On Thursday. Nanao says you’ve been gone for two weeks.”

“Almost two weeks.” Nanao corrected. “Tomorrow would have made it two weeks.” 

Shunsui turned, his view of her partly marred by the awkward fitting breathing mask. He went to take it off but Hanataro stopped him. 

“Just for a little longer please Captain Kyoraku.” He explained while he completed some paperwork. “I know it’s uncomfortable but we need to give your lungs as much help as they can get.”

Shunsui turned to face the ceiling again. He felt the floor vibrate as she walked up to the cot and stand at the head of it. She picked up the lock of hair that usually fell forward onto his face. It was greasy and streaked with blood. Nanao wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“You need a shower.”

“Sorry,” He managed a grin, “There wasn’t much time for a shower.”

She raised her shoulders and pursed her lips. Shunsui could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. Hanataro glanced up at her and took up his pen and paperwork. He headed for the door. 

“I’ll, uh, be back in a moment.” Then he left. That was one of the many wonderful things about Hanataro. He wasn’t afraid to be awkward if it was for a good cause. 

Nanao bent down and placed her forehead on his. Shunsui lifted his good arm, which was really only the slightly better arm, and tried to wrap it around her but the angle was awkward. Still, he wanted to be close to he dealt with the awkwardness.

“You could have made a less dramatic entrance.” Tears splashed on his eyebrows. He longed to kiss her but it was impossible with the breathing mask on. Besides, he wasn’t sure if it would be taking advantage of her and the situation. So instead he snaked his wrist up to her face when she stood up. He drew his thumb over his cheek bone. 

“I’m sorry Nanao,” He said, surprised at his own sincerity. She was the only person he was this vulnerable with. “I hate it when I do that to you.” 

Nanao nuzzled her cheek into this palm. Her lips grazed the callouses on the palms and his fingers. The desire to kiss her only increased. 

“I have to arrange for meetings with Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake,” she murmured into his palm. 

“Stay,” He whispered, tightening his grip ever so slightly on her jaw. 

“They are worried about the mission. They said it seems as if you solved one problem but it was really just a symptom.” She continued, now pressed her lips harder against his hand. The heavy feeling was gone for his limbs. Shunsui was burning with energy. 

“Stay.” Shunsui he stroked her jaw and she sunk down to her knees. “Please? Just a moment longer.”

Nanao brought her fingers up to the breathing mask. He never took his eyes off her face. She tugged the mask down from his mouth before she placed it beneath his chin. Nanao took off her glasses and set them down on the floor next to the cot. Then she leaned over and hungrily pressed her lips against his.

This wasn’t their first kiss. It wasn’t even their second. They had a habit of sharing moments of passion like this in situations similar to this one. When they narrowly escaped death on a patrol together. When Shunsui found himself awake and in pain in the fourth. On the very rare occasions Nanao was in the fourth and he wasn’t. They always had this, a firecracker response to seeing the other in danger of wasting away permanently. In the past they kissed but neither of them ever pursued the moment further. They were too stubborn and too proud. But this time the kiss and the moment were heavier. Fuller. Needier. Nanao was sure she was bruising his lips but she didn’t care. He didn’t seem to either. Her hands gripped the uniform as he groaned quietly into her mouth. His hands were coaxing her gently, uncaring at the strain he could be placing on his body. He wanted this as much as she did. Nanao had to stop herself, this was getting out of control. She wanted to fill all of her senses with him, she wanted-

Control, she told herself. Control yourself Ise Nanao. She gentled the kiss, slowly brushing her thumbs over his chest. Nanao pulled back and rested her forehead against his. They both were breathing heavily. Nanao placed the breathing mask back over his mouth. She kissed his forehead before straightening up. 

“Nanao,” He reached for her again. She lifted her hands to his temples and began a gentle massage. “Nanao please?”

“You need to sleep,” She murmured. “You need rest. I need to go now.”

“No, Nanao,” Shunsui made to get up but her hands slide to his shoulders and pushed him back down. “Please don’t go.” 

“You’ll die if you don’t rest.” 

“We don’t know that for sure.” He tried to smile but the pain was returning. 

“I need you alive.” She whispered. He relented, unhappy but satisfied at the need in her voice. It matched the own need he felt. “I need you to stay longer than just for a few more moments. Please?”

Shunsui closed his eyes and exhaled. He laid back down on the cot, unlaced his hand from the back of her neck, and replaced it over his chest. Nanao leaned down and kissed his jaw, his nose, his forehead. He tilted his head back and inhaled her scent. 

“Stay til morning?” Shunsui asked sleepily. She was probably working a sleeping spell on him but it didn’t matter.

“I’ll stay til morning.” She kissed him one last time, removing the mask and replacing it with a small snap. “I’ll stay.” 

He drifted back to sleep and Nanao stood up to adjust her glasses. This was going to be a problem. But she didn’t mind. She never felt that fire before. And it hadn’t died out. Nanao wasn’t sure how she was going to deny herself when he woke up. She wasn’t sure of anything anymore.


	12. Couples Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four hearts started this saga, confused and misplaced. Are they now coming together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this one is hard to end. I'm not sure this is how I wanted this to turn out. My love for Shunsui and Nanao is so strong. But I did have an idea for another Nanao Renji fic in the future. so keep an eye out.

Isane was wrapping fresh bandages around Shunsui’s chest. The old ones were in the waste bin in the bathroom. He was silent during the whole process, his hair tangled from sleeping on it when it was wet. Isane hummed quietly to herself during the process. She looped the gauze around his left shoulder and then back around his ribs. Nanao watched the process in silence. Shunsui glanced up at her over Isane’s shoulder. Nanao turned and looked out the window. He flicked his eyes back to the floor.

“Where are the old bandages?”

“In the trash can in the bathroom.” Shunsui explained. “I took them off when I showered.”

“Did Hantaro tell you that you were supposed to replace them after you bathed?” Isane asked, her tone professional but kind. 

“He did. I’m sorry Isane-san. I should have replaced them.” Shunsui apologized.

“Maybe Hantaro should have stayed the entire night.” Isane shook her head. “You were pretty beat up when we found you.” 

“There was no need Isane.” Nanao interrupted. “I was here. I apologize as well. I should have applied fresh gauze to the wounds.”

“Thankfully they are healing quickly.” Isane nodded. “So it wasn’t as much as necessity as I originally thought, but they do help keep your ribs in place Captain Kyoraku. Please keep that in mind next time you, you shower.”

Isane flushed and moved to his back to complete the knot. Nanao felt her own blush rising and she quickly turned to the desk where her schedule was waiting. She wondered how much Isane knew. Had Isane seen the bandages in the bathroom waste basket? Because if she did, she probably saw the uniforms on the bathroom floor. His and hers. Nanao had soaped through Shunsui’s hair and rinsed it while he sat on the bath stool in the shower. She washed the grime off of his upper body, taking special care to avoid peeling at any scabs. Then her hands trailed lower, to the towel he had wrapped around his lower waist and hips. 

“Nanao,” Shunsui whispered. His hands moved from his sides to hers, hot and wet on her uniform. Was there any point in keeping it on? It was just as wet as the towel he had draped across his lap. “Nanao.”

His voice, so perfectly needy, persuaded her that no it was not. Their hands worked in tandem to shed the unwanted layers as his lips rained kisses on her skin along with water. How she managed to avoid getting soap in his eyes was a miracle, but the whole morning had been a miracle. 

“Nanao-san,” Isane spoke up again. Nanao quickly turned her eyes toward her. “Will you come here, see the knot on the back? This knot will keep pressure off his ribs.”

“Yes I see.” Nanao nodded. Shunsui’s back was criss crossed with faded scars. Dozens of them. Over his shoulder his bed was visible. Did Isane notice that both sides of his bed were rumpled? The water that had pooled from their feet to the floor had dried by the time she arrived. But surely she must have noticed that both pillows were indented. 

His injuries left him largely immobile but neither of them really cared. Nanao had gently eased him onto his back on the mattress. He tried to roll them over but his ribs stopped him and he groaned in pain. Nanao giggled and ran soothing hands up his chest. 

“It’s alright,” She murmured, bending down to kiss him. “Trust me.”

Afterward she made thorough complete, aching love to him Shunsui tucked her body next to his. He was breathing heavy and so was she. Part of her felt guilt. Really, she was supposed to be letting him rest. But her heart had been making a lot of decisions lately without consulting her head. This was just another example. Nanao had been running her hand through his hair when he said it, half asleep but completely honest.

“I love you.” His eyes fluttered open and closed. “There’s only you, Nanao.”

The words Renji spoke to her came back, “If he tells you he loves you or whatever.” It was the true. It had always been true. Both of them were too stubborn to admit it. Nanao sighed and kissed his shoulder. She nuzzled into his golden muscle. 

“I know.” She whispered. “I know.”

He didn’t wait for a different response, he simply tightened his grip on her waist. In the morning before Isane came she woke him up with butterfly soft kisses to his chest and neck. 

“I love you.” It was barely a whisper but it was all she could manage. He smiled against her lips. 

“I know.” He whispered back.

“Unohana-san will want to see you this afternoon Captain Kyoraku.” Isane instructed as she balled up the unused gauze. 

“I thought I would scrap by without her noticing.” Shunsui grimaced. 

“You’ve known each other a long time.” Isane laughed. “You can’t scrape by Captain Unohana.”

She gave a few more instructions and then headed out. Shunsui turned and wrapped his arms around Nanao’s slim waist. 

“Stop, I’m going to be late.” She protested as he raised his lips to her cheek. 

“So be late. It’s fine.” He grinned. 

“You need to rest. You’re seeing Captain Unohana later.” She gripped his biceps and tried to pry herself away. “There will be time for this later. I need to send hell butterflies to Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake.”

“What for?”

“We need to discuss what will happen going forward with the attacks in the lower Rukongai.” She explained. “Please let me go. Just this once I can’t be late.”

“You can’t be late ever.” Shunsui pouted but acquiesced. She swooped a kiss on his cheek before she turned to the desk. He sighed dramatically. 

“I will wait for you my Nanao-chan.”

She laughed heartily in response. 

Nanao wasn’t the only who woke up late. Renji slept through his alarm. He had spent most of the night before on patrol through lower Rukongai with another squad member. Byakuya had sent them out to make up for Shunsui taking over the mission in the first place. They found some weird spots of heavily concentrated leftover reitsu but it wasn’t attached to anyone or anything. It was odd, too odd. 

By the time he got back to his dorm Renji eyes were watering. He only had a few hours of sleep available to him. He sunk down on his couch and took off his sandals. His shoulders were aching. His feet were sore, and he was coming off of that damn Kuchiki festival. His captain was good at a lot of things. Realizing he was a stiff necked bore at time was not one of them. 

“Long night?” A feminine voice called from the doorway. Renji jumped. He glanced over to see Rukia standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He blinked twice. “You gave me a key awhile ago.” 

“Oh.” Renji said. “What are you..”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve been so busy and my brother sent you on a mission to recon a mission.” Rukia frowned. “I was frustrated that my captain hadn’t sent me along with you.”

“Yeah well,” Renji sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions, “It wasn’t your squad’s mission.” 

“No, no it wasn’t.” Rukia came and stood in front of him. She wasn’t dressed in any special way. She was still in her uniform. Her hair and makeup were done simply. Still, the old lump in Renji’s throat began to rise again. His attraction to her was always going to be natural and easy to slip back into. 

“Still,” Rukia started again, “He knows that I don’t like being far from you on dangerous missions.”

“Don’t trust me?” Renji grinned. 

“No, I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself.” Rukia came close and sunk down next to him on the couch. She raised a hand to his shoulder. Rukia ran her thumb along his neck. Goosebumps broke out on his skin. Renji inhaled sharply. “I want to be fighting alongside you then. I want to be supporting you during those times.”

“What are you saying?” Renji raised his eyebrows, “You’ve spent so much of your time with Ichigo lately.”

“I know. I’ve had my head wrapped up in something new and exciting and I’ve mishandled something important to me.” Rukia lifted her hand to his jaw. “You’re important to me Renji. Ichigo’s he’s fun and he’s a friend. But he’s not you.”

“Rukia,” His hand came up to waist. “Rukia I’ve, I’ve…” “I’ve missed you Renji.” Rukia whispered. “I’ve missed you a lot.” 

“Rukia.” Renji threaded his hands through her hair. The exhaustion was beginning to lift. He pulled her closer. “Rukia.” 

When he finally woke up it was more than an hour past his alarm. Renji swore under his breath and pushed himself off the mattress, upsetting the lithe arm that was draped around his waist. Rukia groan and tugged on his body. 

“Ruk, I gotta go.” Renji flushed, still unable to believe the prior night had happened. “Your brother will kill me.”

“No,” She murmured through her sleep. “I won’t let him.”

“That’s very sweet of you Ru but I gotta go. Please.”

“Hmm, stay. Please?” Her eyes fluttered opened. She gave him a sweet smile, the sweetest he had ever seen coming from her. “He won’t kill you. He’s probably not even in the office. He had to finish the ceremony alone last night.”

“You weren’t there?” Renji asked, startled. 

“I had other important matters to attend too.” Rukia snuggled closer to his body. Renji relaxed back onto the bed. 

“Like what?” He asked even though he already knew the answer. He pressed a kiss onto the curve of her nose. She giggled under the pressure. 

A hell butterfly fluttered down onto her shoulder. Another joined it shortly after. Never before had the urge to squash them been so strong. But they sat still while the voices of their captains called out. 

“We’re sorry to interrupt. But we have a meeting in a hour to discuss the findings in the lower Rukongai. Please be prompt.”

Renji exhaled and flopped completely back onto the mattress. Rukia sat partially up, she rested her hand on her chin. 

“It’s still an hour, we got time.”

“Yeah but I still gotta shower and get ready.”

“Do your hair you mean?” Rukia tugged playfully on a strand of red hair. “I’ll help. It’ll take half the time. Let’s linger just a bit longer?”

Renji rolled to his side and bent his head to hers. Her lips was soft against his. Her skin was strong and supple. He groaned again, somewhere deep in his throat. 

“This was all real then?” He asked outloud to no one in particular. 

"This is real." Rukia said before she kissed him again. 


End file.
